The Wards of the Sun
by Rivmen
Summary: Ever wonder whats happening to the supporting cast? This is the story of them and their saviors. A work in progress.M for possible later chapters. Cheryl's Intro is up.
1. The Background

There is a Sect in the Order that helps those who are lost find their way. This includes Spirits. For in the town of Silent Hill there is an energy capable of bringing the dead back to relive their darkest fears, but also the chance at peace in their deaths. The living encounter this same energy if put in some psychologically stressful situation, or a contract with the gods is broken. This Sect believes that the Fog World and its Otherworld counterpart is a creation that their god, the Sun God, uses to test others to see if they are worthy of their life, or worthy enough to pass over. This Sect is willing to do anything to uphold their beliefs, even if it means preventing the rebirth of the Sun God. This Sect is named The Wards of the Sun.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill

This story delves somewhat into the mythology of Silent Hill

REVIEW! Please do not say that this story is vague, this is just a backstory for later chapters as this story revolves around the side characters, primarily the ones the protaganist is chasing (i.e. Cheryl, Josh, etc.), and the ones helping them escape their Hell. This story is subject to much change.

There is a poll open if there is a specific character you want me to focus on.


	2. The Silence of a Crash: Cheryl's Intro

Cheryl had awoken half an hour after the crash, what she remembered was vague (or maybe not so vague).

She remembered sitting there in the car admiring how the fog looked in the darkness that surrounded her and her beloved father. Then she remembers a brief glimpse of a girl, a girl who looked already dead. She remembered the look in her eyes. Hatred. That was all she could read from them. She remembered the crash and the screaming; the look of panic in her father's eyes while swerving, trying to save his and his daughter's lives. There was a silence afterwards, not complete silence but from what she could tell, silence. She remembered drifting. A tug from where she sat. The last thing she remembered was the sight of her unconscious father in the wrecked car and her barely croaking out to him "Daaaaaady…"

After that it was a blank to her. She could her moans and screams. She wasn't scared, at least not yet. She believed that her heroic father would gallantly charge in and rescue her from the dark cell from which she had been held. So, at the time, she was not afraid of the noises.

She was trapped in there for quite some time, still not afraid. She passed the time coloring in a coloring book that she had stashed in a hidden pocket of her dress along with a few crayons. It was to say an unnatural sight, for such a young girl to be lying on the cold cement floor of her crimson red holding cell, coloring in a coloring book; the left arm supporting her head the right in the book.

She only started worrying when she heard a moan that was out of sync with the rest. She could only tell this one apart from the rest because it was getting louder, closer even as time went by. She actually started panicking when she could hear an odd rhythm of footsteps coming from the same direction as the menacingly increasing groan. She packed up her crayons and book and put them back in their original pocket and went to go hide in the darkest of corners in her sell. That's when she saw _it_. This _Monster_ had the regular parts of a human, but these parts were rotting and decrepit. The _**real**__ monster _lied beneath this corpse. I was hiding in the dead woman's _womb_. The _creature_ was walking with it's elongated arms, and when it faced Cheryl's cell a face only found deep within one of Cheryl's most horrifying nightmares popped out and screeched, and screeched, and screeched. _It_ then began opening the door, she didn't know how because she had tried to open it before to no prevails, and started to walk toward her. Just when Cheryl thought her heart was about to burst out of sheer terror she heard a sound "_**Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang" **_and then there was true silence.

* * *

Please r&r, subject to change, the usual.


End file.
